


Time After Time

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Camping, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Ele não aguentava esconder aquilo. Ficar sempre pelos cantos, observando-o, impotente enquanto todos queriam conseguir um pedaço dele.E o tempo já não o satisfazia mais.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 13





	Time After Time

A porta do armário bateu com um estrondo, o som ecoando junto aos outros muitos idênticos. Era o fim do último período e todos estavam se preparando para deixar a escola para trás. O fim de semana estava logo na esquina e todos tinham planos para o feriado prolongado que viria.

Tweek soltou um suspiro e apoiou as costas no armário, seus olhos indo de um lado para o outro em busca de Butters e Scott, com quem ele deveria estar fazendo um trabalho para a aula da semana seguinte. 

Enquanto esperava, Stan, Cartman e Craig passaram por ele com um papel em mãos, o qual ele reconheceu como o do mesmo trabalho que ele faria. Ele também se lembrou que eles foram colocados para serem um trio, o que não tinha deixado Craig nem um pouco feliz, pois ele mostrou o dedo para a professora. Ele também se lembrava de ser forçado a conter um riso, ou acabaria tão encrencado quanto Craig.

\- “Quando foi a última vez que você foi realmente feliz?” Que pergunta bosta, cara! - Stan exclamou, batendo no papel com as costas da mão.

\- É, mano, isso é muito gay. - Cartman riu.

Ele vagamente ouviu o som de um murmúrio, provavelmente vindo de Craig, mas não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa que os três compartilhavam. Seu olhos estavam grudados no moreno de chullo azul, o qual, por sua vez, sequer olhava em sua direção. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia desgrudar dele, talvez estivesse até sendo óbvio demais. Tão distraído ele estava que não percebeu seus parceiros de trabalho chegando e chamando por ele.

\- Tweek, você terminou sua parte do trabalho? - Butters perguntou, sem perceber imediatamente no quanto o outro loiro estava distraído. - Tweek?

\- A-ah… - Tweek balançou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso torto. - Terminei. Eu te entrego quarta, não tô com os papéis aqui.

\- Está bem! O Scott ainda não terminou mesmo. É até melhor assim. - Butters sorriu. - Bom, até mais.

Ao vê-los deixando a escola, Tweek suspirou, aliviado. Por pouco ele não se fez óbvio demais. Ou aqueles dois eram muito lerdos.

\- Craig, querido, vamos sair hoje à tarde?

Seu coração de repente parou de bater. Ele virou novamente para Craig com uma pulga atrás da orelha, apenas para ver Bebe se pendurando no pescoço dele de forma brincalhona. O loiro engoliu em seco.

\- Tenho um compromisso. - Craig disse simplesmente e tirou os braços dela de cima dele. - Quem sabe algum outro dia, mas nesse feriado eu tô ocupado todos os dias.

Um suspiro aliviado escapou de seus lábios, e Tweek não teve problemas em jogar a mochila por cima do ombro e deixar a escola sozinho. Ele ainda precisava chegar em casa para arrumar suas coisas, pois teria um fim de semana agitado.

A caminhada da escola levava apenas alguns minutos. Tempo suficiente para Tweek respirar fundo e espairecer sobre a vida. Ele não ligaria o rádio, pois todos só sabiam falar sobre a maldita ameaça comunista e corrida armamentícia. A única coisa que lhe interessava eram aqueles assuntos distantes sobre espaço e o desenvolvimento de um foguete para que o homem chegasse à lua. Aquilo, sim, era interessante. O resto só o deixava ansioso e estressado.

Ao chegar em casa, sorriu ao ver suas coisas já arrumadas no canto da porta. Ele até ficaria para o almoço, mas estava com um pouco de pressa. E, além do mais, podia passar na cafeteria e comprar algum bolinho para comer.

Sua mãe o pegou por pouco pegando suas coisas e caminhando em direção à porta.

\- Divirta-se, querido. Tome cuidado. - ela gritou da cozinha.

A mão de Tweek parou na maçaneta e ele encarou sua mãe com um sorriso.

\- Relaxa, mãe. Eu não vou estar sozinho. - com isso, bateu a porta e se pôs a andar, mantendo o sorriso em seus lábios e os pulmões abertos para o ar entrar.

Seus tênis faziam barulho ao pisar nas folhas secas e galhos retorcidos da floresta, ecoavam em seus ouvidos como se ele fosse o personagem de alguma série, do tipo que se embrenha por entre as árvores para se encontrar com os amigos ou espairecer e criar um clima ameno para o cenário. Na verdade, aquilo não estava muito longe do que de fato estava acontecendo. Tweek não gostava de se imaginar em algum tipo de filme. E se fosse de terror? Ele provavelmente seria o primeiro a morrer. Aquele barulho de galhos quebrando e folhas amassando o dava nos nervos e deixava seus pelos em pé. Seus olhos divagavam de um lado ao outro, desesperados para encontrar aquilo pelo que esperaram a semana toda.

\- Tweek! - uma voz gritou por ele, clamando por sua atenção.

Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios do loiro e seus pés apertaram o passo na direção de Craig, que acenava de perto de uma árvore, também com uma barraca por debaixo do braço. Cumprimentou o moreno com um sorriso e ajeitou suas coisas em suas mãos.

\- Trouxe suas coisas? - ele perguntou, ao que ele alargou o sorriso e gesticulou para as próprias mãos.

\- Tudo pronto.

\- Beleza, bora. - Craig gesticulou com a mão e os dois seguiram caminho em direção à seu cantinho especial: uma clareira no meio da floresta, um lugar onde pessoas nunca iam e a única companhia que poderiam ter seriam os sapos que pulavam no rio próximo. - Acho que já estamos longe o bastante. - o moreno soltou a respiração pesada e derrubou a barraca no chão assim que chegaram no local combinado. Aquele negócio era mais pesado do que os comerciais mostravam.

\- Que descuidado! - Tweek brincou, colocando a sua ao seu lado e trotando para o lado de Craig.

\- Não é como se eu fosse precisar dela.

A respiração do loiro travou em sua garganta ao sentir a mão de Craig tocando a sua, seus dedos lentamente se entrelaçando. Suas palmas eram quentes uma contra a outra e o ar parecia subir pela espinha de ambos com a sensação do calor compartilhado.

Finalmente.

Com dedos desesperados, puxaram um ao outro pelo ombro e selaram os lábios. Parecia uma eternidade desde a última vez que fizeram isso. O contato era tão familiar e tão distante ao mesmo tempo, como se se conhecessem mais uma vez. O calor os preenchia por inteiro,uma sensação que conheciam muito bem; viciante, quente, sedutora, puxava-os um para o outro como se fossem ímãs.

Os dedos de Tweek percorriam os ombros e costas de Craig como se quisessem mapeá-lo, ter certeza de que ele não mudou nada no tempo em que ficaram separados. Não podiam culpá-lo pelo desespero e euforia, nenhum deles, pois ninguém jamais saberia a dor de se manter afastado da pessoa amada e ser forçado a fingir ser alguém que não é. Tweek e Craig estudavam na mesma escola, no mesmo ano e na mesma turma. Mas, até onde seus colegas podiam dizer, eles nunca trocaram uma palavra.

E doía, pois não só eles tinham que manterem-se afastados por toda a semana, como também eram forçados a ver o outro agir naturalmente e fingir que este nem sequer existia.

Tudo que eles queriam era poder andar de mãos dadas sem medo. 

Mas isso era pedir demais naquele mundo, não era?

O moreno riu ao quebrarem o beijo e puxou Tweek para um abraço apertado, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, como desejou durante toda aquela semana. Ele estava morto de saudade. Ao ter o abraço retribuído, desejou ficar ali para sempre. Para sempre poder sentir o corpo do homem que amava seguro entre seus braços. Infelizmente, eles ainda tinham que armar as barracas e se preparar para passar a noite juntos, então, inevitavelmente, tiveram de se separar.

No entanto, suas mentes rapidamente foram ocupadas com a tarefa de arrumarem a comida e o canto onde iriam dormir, o que não era um trabalho tão fácil quanto parecia.

\- Ei, Craig, me ajuda aqui, faz favor? - Tweek pediu com um sorriso, tentando não fazer parecer que ele estava preso debaixo do tecido da barraca e com os suportes caindo ao seu redor.

Craig riu e trotou não direção do namorado.

\- Calma. Deixa eu segurar a corda e você arruma tudo.

O loiro assentiu e passou a corda ao namorado, seguindo para colocar os pregos, ajeitar os panos e finalizar tudo do outro lado. 

Acabou por não levar mais que quinze minutos. Logo, tudo estava pronto para se fazerem confortáveis. Deixaram a comida dentro do cooler do lado de fora, juntaram um pequeno monte de madeira e se sentaram do lado de fora para conversar, como sempre faziam depois de tanto tempo juntos.

Eles tinham sentido muita falta de passar aquele momento sozinhos juntos. Digamos que não era exatamente muito seguro dois homens andarem de mãos dadas na frente de multidões. As pessoas tinham pensamentos um tanto quanto ruins em relação a pessoas com esses gostos.

Tweek encarava as nuvens escondidas atrás das copas das árvores e soltou um suspiro.

\- Então, como estão o Token, o Clyde e o Jimmy? - ele perguntou, encarando Craig de soslaio.

\- Estão bem. O Jimmy tá preparando o próximo show de comédia dele, o Token tem saído mais com a Nichole e o Clyde tá fodendo a minha vida.

O loiro riu.

\- Por que isso?

Craig soltou um suspiro pesado. Aquele assunto devia ser muito exaustivo para ele.

\- Você sabe que ele gosta da Bebe. - Tweek assentiu. - Então, ele tá me fazendo deixar ela ficar perto da gente pra saber do que ela gosta e contar pra ele, só pra ele saber como cantar ela.

Ele franziu o cenho e estreitou os lábios.

\- Não tenho certeza se ele é o tipo dela.

\- Eu sei, mas ele insiste em querer tentar uma chance com ela mesmo assim. - o moreno revirou os olhos e grunhiu.

Pelo que Craig lhe contava de seus amigos, Clyde parecia ser o mais insistente quando se tratava de garotas, quase como se ele não conseguisse tomar um “não” como resposta por mais que as garotas insistissem que não gostavam dele daquela forma. Os garotos insistiam para que ele desistisse de uma vez, mas simplesmente não entrava na cabeça dele. 

Tweek não podia fazer mais do que apenas torcer para que seu ego desinflasse e ele caísse na real logo, ou acabaria se machucando.

Não que isso significasse que ele e Craig poderiam se assumir.

O loiro encarou o seu com um brilho triste em seus olhos. Sentia como se estivesse vivendo em um pesadelo e tivesse algo o impedindo de acordar. Independentemente do quanto ele tentasse, não conseguia que as coisas fossem do seu jeito. Elas nunca seriam.

\- Eu odeio me esconder. - ele confessou para o sol a se pôr. - Parece até que tem alguém atrás de mim.

Craig suspirou. Ele entendia perfeitamente como seu namorado se sentia, por mais que raramente demonstrasse.

\- Eu também não gosto, mas não é como se tivéssemos escolha. Quem sabe? Talvez um dia as coisas melhorem. 

\- E se não melhorarem, Craig? - o loiro resmungou, temor refletido em seus olhos. - E se ficarmos assim pelo resto das nossas vidas? Eu não quero ter que continuar esperando o dia inteiro pra poder segurar sua mão por _duas horas_.

Era uma situação complicada: muita espera para pouco resultado. Craig também entendia isso. Se pudesse passar cada minuto vivo ao lado de Tweek, ele não hesitaria em fazê-lo. Se apenas as coisas fossem mais simples… 

\- Os seus pais sabem? - ele perguntou alguns segundos depois. - Sobre nós?

Tweek assentiu.

\- E os seus?

\- Contei há duas semanas atrás.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram em espanto. Por essa ele não estava esperando.

\- E como foi?

\- Levou um tempo pra conseguir conversar com meu pai de novo, mas deu tudo certo. Mas você sabe como é. Medo do bullying, do preconceito… 

\- Do que os outros vão pensar. - Tweek completou e Craig assentiu.

\- Não querem que eu me assuma.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Ele já estava tão cansado daquela desculpa e como ela afetava tanto seu relacionamento. Eles sempre receberiam críticas da sociedade, de um jeito ou de outro; seja pelo tamanho de seus olhos, formato da cintura, estilo de cabelo ou tamanho do pênis. Não tinha como escapar do julgamento.

\- … Eu odeio ver o jeito que ela fica se jogando em você. É como se todos tivessem de você o pedaço que eu não posso ter. - o loiro engoliu um soluço e tentou reprimir as lágrimas, as quais inevitavelmente escapavam quando ele colocava seu coração para fora daquela forma. O estresse e a pressão eram simplesmente demais para ele aguentar. - Isso tá me matando, Craig.

O coração do moreno contraiu em seu peito. Mais do que tudo, ele odiava ver a pessoa mais importante para ele triste daquela forma. E doía ainda mais saber que ele tinha parte da culpa.

Ele cuidadosamente envolveu a cintura do loiro entre seus braços e o puxou para um abraço, enterrando seu rosto em seus cabelos loiros rebeldes.

\- Eu sei, querido, eu sei. Eu também não gosto disso, mas não é como se pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa. Se pudéssemos, você sabe que eu acabaria com toda essa desgraça de uma vez. Eu não gosto de te ver assim.

Tweek era uma das poucas coisas em sua vida com que Craig se importava, se não a única. Toda vez que ele tinha algum dedo em fazer a pessoa que ele mais amava infeliz, era como se mil estacas de ferro perfurassem seu peito de uma só vez, mas lenta e dolorosamente.

Deus, ele não poderia passar as únicas horas que podia com seu namorado daquela forma. Se passassem o tempo juntos se sentindo mal e remoendo as coisas ruins pela milionésima vez, teriam de esperar uma semana para fazerem algo juntos que realmente os deixaria feliz.

\- Quer dar um pulo no lago? - Craig perguntou em voz baixa.

\- … Quero.

Embora Tweek não gostasse de deixar essas conversas para depois, ele entendia que não tinham muito tempo, ainda mais em um lugar onde qualquer um poderia vê-los. Por hora, poderia deixar aquilo de lado e aproveitar a presença do namorado.

Após se despirem rapidamente, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo, jogaram-se no lago de águas geladas. Imediatamente estremeceram com o frio, como era de se esperar, mas escolheram ficar abraçados para não morrerem de frio. 

Craig ergueu Tweek pela cintura, o loiro enrolando as pernas na dele e apoiando os braços em seus ombros para se sustentar. Não seria uma posição muito confortável se estivessem em terra, mas a água ajudava a aliviar um pouco do peso e os permitia aproveitar o tempo e o silêncio para absorver a paz daquele lugar isolado.

Água escorria por seus rostos e cabelos, a lua já erguida no céu refletindo no fundo de seus olhos, um ar hipnotizantes refletindo neles.

\- Você fica bem melhor sem aquela touca. - Tweek murmurou com um sorriso enquanto seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos da nuca de Craig.

\- Discordo. Meu cabelo é uma bosta.

\- Seu cabelo é incrível. Achei que já soubesse minha opinião nele. - subiu as mãos para suas bochechas e o puxou para beijar o topo de sua cabeça. Craig sorriu, apertando a cintura de Tweek entre seus braços. - Sabe do que mais eu gostava? Do seu aparelho. Era todo colorido e divertido. Você sempre tinha uma cor nova, todo mês.

\- Ah, não, cara, meu aparelho era horrível! - o moreno riu e revirou os olhos. - Apertava e rasgava toda a minha gengiva.

\- Isso é porque seus dentes tavam todos errados, Craig.

O moreno revirou os olhos e mordeu a bochecha do namorado, que riu com a brincadeira.

Ao ser solto, Tweek puxou Craig pelas bochechas e encostou seus lábios em um suave beijo, este que foi rapidamente correspondido pelo namorado e aprofundado com a língua, ultrapassando seus limites e enroscando-se à do loiro. 

Era fascinante para eles como um simples contato rápido podia atiçá-los daquela forma. Foi como se a fome que dormia dentro deles tivesse sido despertada imediatamente após sua união. Ou talvez ela sempre tivesse estado lá e eles não perceberam. De qualquer forma, não importava, eles estavam ocupados demais se perdendo naquela deliciosa sensação para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

\- Não vão nos ver até amanhã. - Craig murmurou contra o peito de Tweek após se separarem, beijando um pouco acima de seu mamilo.

As mãos do loiro apertaram seus cabelos, assim como suas pernas ao redor de suas cinturas. O frio da água pareceu desaparecer em uma fração de segundo. Já faz tanto tempo que não faziam isso, a nostalgia e a saudade voltaram com tudo, batendo em ambos seus peitos com tanta força que parecia que seus corações saltariam para fora.

Pouco a pouco os beijos foram intensificando, conforme os dedos do loiro corriam pelas costas de Craig, provocando-o a continuar. Seus lábios percorriam o máximo de pele que conseguiam, desesperados por mapear cada centímetro do corpo de Tweek em sua mente, uma lembrança que duraria mais que a semana longa que teriam que enfrentar quando partissem.

As mãos do moreno lentamente desceram por suas pernas e desceram o loiro para seu colo, um suave gemido escapando ambos os lábios ao sentirem seus membros enrijecidos se encostarem por baixo das cuecas.

Seus corpos moviam quase automaticamente, subindo e descendo, aumentando a fricção e o choque que percorria seus corpos com cada vez mais intensidade.

Deus, há quanto tempo não faziam isso? Já parecia uma eternidade desde que o prazer os consumiu daquela forma. A abstinência os batia com força, e não podiam evitar de acelerar os movimentos conforme se aproximavam do ápice. As unhas de Tweek arranhavam as costas e os ombros de Craig como se não conseguisse se segurar direito, embora suas pernas estivessem bem coladas à cintura do moreno. Quentes e viciantes beijos os acompanhavam durante o caminho, escurecendo suas mentes para qualquer um que pudesse vê-los ali; suas consciências muito longe da realidade em que viviam. Existia apenas eles e o momento presente. Naquele momento, se entregavam um ao outro de corpo e alma, em um ato tão antigo quanto a própria existência do ser-humano.

A respiração de Craig travou por um instante, seu corpo estremecendo com seu orgasmo. Suas mãos involuntariamente apertaram as pernas de Tweek, possivelmente deixando uma marca avermelhada no local. Não que o loiro estivesse em posição de se preocupar com isso quando arranhava as costas do namorado e atingia o próprio ápice. 

Seus hálitos misturavam-se, seus rostos tão próximos um do outro, e conforme se perdiam nos olhos um do outro, não podiam evitar de sorrir. Eles tinham sentido tanta falta disso. Parecia fazer décadas, se não séculos, que não faziam amor um com o outro e eram envolvidos pelo prazer e a paixão daquela forma.

Clamando os lábios de Tweek para si com um último beijo, Craig o soltou na água e ambos nadaram até a margem com pernas trêmulas, ainda se recuperando da dose de êxtase que percorria seus corpos. Enxugaram-se com as toalhas que trouxeram - pois sabiam que iam precisar - e fecharam-se dentro da barraca para trocar de roupa.

Uma vez trocados, deitaram-se nos colchões arrumados e se envolveram em um abraço, Craig encostando a cabeça no peito do namorado e tendo seu corpo envolvido entre seus braços. Ele se levantou apenas algumas vezes, para investir mais uma vez contra aqueles lábios que podiam levá-lo à loucura, apenas para depois voltar a se deitar e relaxar em seus braços.

Apesar de tudo, o assunto que estavam discutindo mais cedo continuava a invadir seus pensamentos como um demônio. Craig amava Tweek mais do que tudo, e pensar que ele estava se sentindo desconfortável vivendo daquela forma o fazia se sentir muito mal. Ele faria tudo pelo namorado, até mesmo ir contra tudo que ele acreditava; ele apenas gostaria de fazer isso de uma maneira segura, para que nenhum deles se machucasse com o preconceito que, inevitavelmente, enfrentariam. 

\- Se você pudesse assumir, assumiria? - o moreno perguntou em voz baixa, sentindo-se um pouco mal por estragar o momento de calmaria que se havia feito entre eles.

\- É claro que sim! - Tweek exclamou. - Craig, pouco me importa o que pensam de mim. Já não pensam grande coisa mesmo, não é como se umas surras e xingos a mais fossem fazer diferença.

\- Mas fazem diferença pra mim! - o moreno rebateu. - Eu não quero que você se machuque!

\- Craig, eu _já tô_ me machucando. E você também tá! Ficar nos escondendo desse jeito não é algo saudável e muito menos o que eu quero carregar pra minha vida! Eu quero poder segurar a sua mão em público, poder ser visto andando com você sem ninguém suspeitar. Eu só quero fazer as coisas que sempre fazemos juntos sem precisar ficar me embrenhando no meio da mata! Eu não posso nem ir na sua casa, Craig; nunca conheci os seus pais, e já faz três anos disso! Eu só quero poder andar com você na rua como qualquer casal normal. Não quero nada extravagante ou complicado, eu só quero poder segurar sua mão.

Craig entendia completamente o que ele queria dizer. Às vezes, quando Token passava de mãos dadas com Nichole, ele sentia inveja. Inveja pois todos de sua escola tinham algo que ele jamais poderia ter, ou assim ele imaginava.

Inevitavelmente, Craig começou a pensar em como ele reagiria quando o segredo escapasse - pois obviamente aconteceria uma hora ou outra. Ele não se importava com muito na vida, e já sofria na escola apenas por ser do tipo calado ou ter ficado com várias pessoas para disfarçar as aparências e esconder sua real sexualidade. Uma surra a mais e ser ridicularizado por ser gay, o que já acontecia sem precisar ser diretamente à ele, faria alguma diferença para ele? Ele já apanhou antes, ainda apanhava, mudaria alguma coisa apanhar um pouco mais? Ele sabia se defender e seu namorado lutava boxe há mais de sete anos, defender-se não devia ser um problema.

O moreno suspirou, ele não estava em condições de pensar nisso agora, não quando Tweek estava bem ao seu lado e eles deviam estar aproveitando o tempo juntos.

Silenciosamente, Craig plantou um beijo em seus lábios e se desculpou por estragar o momento, ao que Tweek dispensou ao balançar a cabeça, dizendo que não se importava de discutir aquelas coisas, embora ele preferisse, sim, que eles apenas permanecessem abraçados e dormissem juntos.

Com um pouco de água e um balde em mãos, Craig se afastou da barraca e apagou a fogueira, para em seguida voltar para a barraca e se jogar nos braços de Tweek novamente.

(...)

Craig não estava no melhor dos humores depois do feriado. Passou todo o tempo pensando sobre o que ele e Tweek conversaram. Ele nunca tinha reparado em como algumas garotas eram atiradas. A maioria delas eram sempre tão educadas, gentis e boas, elas cuidavam de suas vidas e não incomodavam absolutamente ninguém com nenhuma safadeza ou comentários do tipo que sairiam de um filme pornô. Ele _tinha_ que ser o sortudo a ter as sem vergonha se atirando em cima dele. Não podia ter uma amiga normal como Wendy ou Heidi.

Craig odiava garotas, por alguns motivos mais fortes que outros. Um deles se debruçou em seu pescoço ao fim da primeira sessão de aulas.

O moreno revirou os olhos por debaixo das pálpebras ao sentir o rosto de Bebe encostar em seu ombro.

\- Hey, Craig. Tudo bom? - ela cantarolou.

Craig não respondeu. Ele só queria que a escola inteira desaparecesse e ele fosse engolido por um buraco negro para nunca mais ser visto ou incomodado por qualquer pessoa no mundo.

Seria tão bom se ele pudesse acabar logo com aquela palhaçada. Seus pais o aceitavam, seus amigos continuariam na mesma se ele os contasse e as pessoas que o odiavam continuariam odiando. Assim como Tweek havia dito, nada mudaria. Ele continuava sendo mais forte que uma boa parte daqueles alunos ridículos, então rebater não seria um problema, ainda mais quando tinha um namorado lutador de box e três outros amigos que poderiam ajudá-lo caso fosse atacado em grupo. Ele literalmente não tinha nada a perder. Não tinha nada que _importava_ a perder. As únicas coisas com que ele se importava em toda sua vida eram Tweek e seu bichinho de estimação, Stripe. Se todo o mundo, menos eles, pegasse fogo, ele não se importaria nem um pouco.

\- Não, não tá tudo bem. - ele respondeu entre dentes. - Eu vou atrasar pra próxima aula porque alguém tá grudada no meu pescoço.

A loira mordiscou o lábio inferior e largou do moreno, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

\- Haha, ok, você me pegou. - ela sorriu. - Mas, enfim, eu só queria saber se você teria algum compromisso hoje. Já que os projetos acabaram e temos um tempo de folga até as próximas provas, você deve estar livre, não?

Craig fuzilou Clyde de soslaio. _Qualquer coisa que acontecer aqui é culpa sua_ , eles diziam. 

Ele odiava causar uma cena na frente de tantas pessoas, especialmente com Tweek do outro lado do corredor, mas ele simplesmente não estava aguentando mais.

\- Não estou interessado. 

Bebe franziu o cenho e resmungou.

\- Amanhã, então? Por favor, Craig!

Antes que ela pudesse colocar a mão em seu ombro, _como se eles fossem melhores amigos_ , o moreno ergueu as mãos e deu um passo para trás, uma tentativa de evitá-la a todo custo.

\- Não me toca! Eu não tô interessado em você! Então não fala comigo, não encosta em mim, e nem _olha_ na minha direção! Eu. Não. Gosto. De você! Me deixa em paz!

A loira, com uma cara de que havia sido chutada no peito, franziu o cenho e os lábios.

\- O que houve com você? Você sempre foi todo interesseiro, já passou o rodo na sala toda! O que essas putas têm que eu não tenho? 

Craig simplesmente deu de ombros. Bebe estava atraindo a atenção de uma multidão, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia reunir forças o suficiente para se importar.

Aparentemente, isso irritou a loira mais ainda.

\- Quer saber? Eu não ligo! Pode ir dar a sua bunda no mato e pegar uma doença que eu não ligo! Vagabundinho! - ela esbravejou e saiu pisando duro pelo corredor.

Craig apenas riu. Ah, ela não fazia a menor ideia do quanto daquilo que ela dizia era verdade.

Após o passar das primeiras aulas, o moreno se sentia bem mais confortável ao passar pelo corredor sabendo que ninguém mais se jogaria no pescoço dele. Pessoas o encaravam aqui e ali, mas ele preferia muito mais aquela atenção do que a situação constrangedora em que Bebe o colocava quase todos os dias.

Aparentemente, sua cena acabou causando um certo desconforto em seus amigos, uma pulga atrás da orelha deles, e, quando se passaram alguns minutos após se sentarem na mesa de sempre para lanchar, resolveram quebrar o gelo, de um jeito não muito sutil.

\- Craig, você é gay? - Token perguntou com a voz baixa.

O moreno os encarou e deu de ombros em resposta. A hora de se assumir havia chegado e ele não sentia nada além de indiferença.

Mesmo assim, seus amigos conseguiram captar a mensagem.

\- C-c-cara, você po-podia ter fa-falado p-p-pra gente. Somos seus mel-mel-melhores amigos.

\- É, cara. Eu não teria te feito ficar com a Bebe se eu soubesse que seria tão ruim assim. 

\- Não foi exatamente minha escolha não contar. - ele revirou os olhos. - Não é só abrir as portas do armário e gritar “eu sou gay, porra” e tá tudo certo. As pessoas vão te apedrejar, cara. Sempre acham um jeito de te fazer sentir mal consigo mesmo por qualquer coisa que seja.

Agora que ele finalmente estava colocando tudo para fora, percebeu o quanto era inútil. As pessoas o odiariam de qualquer forma. O que mudaria continuar ser odiado e ser verdadeiro consigo mesmo.

\- Bom, cara, saiba que qualquer coisa que precisar pode contar com a gente. - Clyde sorriu e colocou uma mão no ombro do melhor amigo. - Não importa se você é home of sexual ou não.

Craig riu e se deixou ser absorvido pelo abraço em grupo no qual os garotos o envolveram.

\- Valeu, gente.

Embora ele não admitisse, era como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seu peito. Como se seus demônios finalmente tivessem ido embora. Era tão bom poder contar com alguém sobre essas coisas. Seus pais, embora soubessem de sua sexualidade, não eram bons ouvintes, e Craig não gostava muito de conversar com eles sobre essas coisas. Seus amigos estiveram com ele durante muito tempo, ajudando-o a resolver muitos de seus problemas, seja com sua família irritante ou as matérias impossíveis de se passar. Era bom saber que podia contar com eles para algo tão importante para ele.

Ele podia finalmente respirar.

Antes de tocar o sinal para voltarem às aulas, Craig se afastou do grupo por um momento; ainda precisava fazer uma última coisa antes do fim das aulas, e aquilo não podia ser deixado para depois. 

Criando coragem, ele respirou fundo e caminhou para uma das mesas quase vazias, onde em uma delas tinha apenas um garoto de cabelos loiros rebeldes e olhos azuis apaixonantes estudando.

\- Ei, Tweek.

O loiro, confuso, piscou algumas vezes e olhou ao redor antes de responder. Craig nunca tinha falado com ele no meio de tanta gente.

\- Hum… Oi?

\- Você tá livre na sexta? - ele perguntou, o que só deixou o menor ainda mais confuso.

\- Acho que sim. Por que a pergunta?

Craig ficou em silêncio por um instante, como se não soubesse o que dizer em seguida. 

Tweek realmente não sabia o que pensar do que estava acontecendo ali, pois era algo totalmente novo. Parte dele estava nervoso que alguém os visse naquela posição e seu segredo fosse revelado, enquanto outra estava morrendo de entusiasmo para saber o que aconteceria em seguida.

O moreno respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca.

\- Eu quero te apresentar pros meus pais.

Tweek arregalou os olhos, legitimamente surpreso. Ele jamais esperaria que Craig o pedisse algo assim, muito menos na frente de tantas pessoas. Talvez ele tivesse pensado sobre o que falaram durante o fim de semana e tenha decidido deixar aquela palhaçada de se esconder de lado. Ou talvez ele só estivesse querendo agir naturalmente. De qualquer forma, mesmo com uma certa ansiedade crescendo dentro de seu peito, Tweek havia de admitir que estava curioso para saber onde aquilo ia dar.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele via Craig sem uma máscara caindo sobre seus olhos.

\- Só se você me deixar te apresentar pros meus depois. - ele respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Feito.

Ambos estavam sorrindo. Tweek nunca viu Craig sorrir quando não estava com seus amigos, especialmente quando estava perto dele na frente de outras pessoas. Até onde eles sabiam, eles não eram nada um para o outro além de colegas. Porém, exibindo o sorriso mais lindo que Tweek já vira em todos os anos que frequentaram os mesmos corredores, ele se lembrou de que aquilo estava muito longe de ser verdade.

O moreno coçou a nuca e ajeitou a touca na frente de suas orelhas. Ele parecia um tanto tímido, como se não soubesse o que fazer em seguida. Deus, Craig estava desconstruindo todas as facetas que criou ao redor da pessoa que se tornava quando chegava na escola, e o loiro estava adorando. É claro que ele podia tê-lo avisado antes de resolver parar de se esconder, mas ele não se importava muito. Se não fosse Craig a fazer isso, ele mesmo o faria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Eu posso… Te ver depois da aula? Podíamos tomar um café ou sei lá. - Craig sugeriu em voz baixa.

Tweek sorriu, seu coração palpitando em seu peito. Craig o estava chamando para sair como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. E era, é claro, mas ele sabia como significava muito para o loiro quando ele o pedia essas coisas pessoalmente ao invés de pelas cartas que ele colocava em seu armário - as quais Tweek ainda tinha guardadas numa gaveta dentro de seu criado-mudo. Podia ser bobo, mas o fazia se sentir especial. Ele adorava ver as expressões que seu namorado fazia quando demonstrava afeição por ele; o lembrava de que ele não era apenas um adolescente amargurado. E Tweek amava cada pedacinho dele.

\- Claro, eu adoraria. - ele respondeu.

Craig sorriu, tentando ao máximo não deixar seu nervosismo transparecer. Ele não era nada bom com gestos românticos ou em fazer coisas que casais normais faziam; era parte da razão de ele estar confortável com eles escondendo seu relacionamento. Porém, era visível para ele o quão diferente era o sorriso nos lábios de Tweek: ele parecia mais relaxado, menos ansioso. Era o sorriso natural e perfeito pelo qual Craig havia caído de joelhos, e ele estava tendo uma incrível dificuldade em conter-se para não beijá-lo ali, na frente de todo mundo. 

Ele era apenas sortudo que aqueles três anos de um relacionamento escondido serviram para alguma coisa.

\- Legal. - ele estalou a língua no céu da boca. - Te vejo depois.

Tweek riu ao ver Craig se afastando com os braços colados ao lado do corpo. Ele sempre fazia isso quando se sentia sem graça, e nunca falhava em fazer o loiro rir por tão ridículo que era. Ele apenas acenou em despedida e voltou a se concentrar em sua lição, sem prestar atenção para onde Craig iria.

Ao voltar para seu grupinho, eles já tinham os sorrisos bestas, que Craig sabia que eles teriam, em seus rostos. Eles já tinham ligado os pontos e o moreno foi provocado sobre sua possível queda pelo loiro trêmulo, a qual ele não teve problema de confirmar. Ele apenas deixou o namoro de três anos para depois. Já tinha sido muita emoção para um único dia.

O sorriso em seu rosto já não o assustava. Seus amigos já sabiam de tudo e tinham neurônios o suficiente para ligarem os pontos com facilidade, então ele nem se preocuparia com isso.

É claro que ele enfrentaria preconceito e muitas brigas pela frente, afinal, pessoas continuavam sendo idiotas e isso nunca iria mudar. Mas Craig havia simplesmente descoberto que ele não se importava.

Ele simplesmente não se importava de maneira alguma.


End file.
